Huddle
by Embellishment of the Mind
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on different embraces between Naruto and Sakura. NaruSaku, obviously.
1. Stars

Alright, so I'm gonna start this little series. Here's the first situation; yeah, it's pretty short, haha. Anyway, enjoy it. I hope to update soon! Reviews are always cool :D

* * *

Naruto was surprised when he opened his eyes to find Sakura curled up next to him on his bed mat. He shot a hesitative glance across the camp towards where Yamato and Sai had their things set up, but they were both sound asleep. Turning his attention back to the pink-haired medic nin, he opened his mouth to speak.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" His voice was low, and it shook a little. She was close, and it was making him a bit nervous.

"It's too dark." Her small voice was barely audible over the shuffling of his sleeping bag as she rolled closer into him, their bodies now pressed close together. Naruto's face became hot, but he frowned when Sakura didn't say anything else. She just lay next to him with her head buried in his shoulder. The blond had no idea that his friend feared the dark.

"Hey, hey, look. It's not so dark out, y'know." Naruto said in a quiet tone. He nudged her away from his shoulder and kept pushing lightly until she was on her back with her head resting on his outstretched arm. He pointed up to the night sky with his free hand.

"See all the stars?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and then up at the sky. Little pinpoints of white light dotted the dark blanket, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

"It's pretty, huh, Sakura-chan? I mean, it's cool and all back in Konoha, but out here where aren't any lights, it's just plain awesome. You can't even compare it to back home!" The boy smiled. Sakura flipped back onto her side, draping one arm across her friend's stomach. Nuzzling his chest with her nose, she whispered "I guess it's not so bad."


	2. Training

Eh, not a big fan of this one, but I posted it anyway. I feel like I rushed with it or something. And I don't even know if you could consider anything that happens in this an embrace. OH, WELL! Enjoy it! Anyway, reviews are freakin' schweet. (Nah, but really. I love getting e-mails with reviews in 'em! Thanks to everyone who has had something to say about my stories, I really appreciate it! :D)

* * *

Sakura is busy training when she hears her named being called

Sakura is busy training when she hears her named being called. Well, not called. _Yelled_. She turns around and sees a flash of orange and yellow running towards her. Sighing, she crosses her arms and waits for it to reach her.

As Naruto closes the distance between them to about five feet, he trips and stumbles forward, throwing his hands out in front of him. Much to Sakura's horror, he shoves her backwards and she loses her balance. They both go crashing down onto the patchy, dry grass, and Naruto lands on top of Sakura with an "mmph".

"Ah, geez, Sakura-chan. Sorry about that. Total accident." The blond lets his head linger on her shoulder for a millisecond and breathes in the smell of her sweat mixed with the sweet scent of her favorite perfume. "Anyway, about that date tonight-" Naruto pulls back to look at his friend, but he trails off as he speaks. She's staring at him, but it's like she's looking right through him, her eyes seem far away. A small smile is playing at the corners of her pink lips.

"Eh… Heheheh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto laughs nervously. Beads of sweat are beginning to form on the back of his neck. Slowly, Sakura reaches her arms up and around his neck, and his face is flooded with heat.

"What about our date, Naruto?" She asks in a mock-disappointed tone and pulls Naruto down towards her.

"Well, I, uh, j-just came to tell you that we could g-go earlier if you wanted." The poor kid stutters as he speaks.

"Okay, then. How does seven sound?" Sakura's voice is even.

"S-sounds fine."

"Alright." She removes her arms from around his neck and presses her hands against his chest, pushing him off of her. She stands up and brushes the dirt from her back. "See you then."

Naruto, who can't even find his voice to say goodbye, watches as Sakura walks to the other side of the training ground.


	3. Fear

It's because he is afraid.

He's afraid of losing her.

_He's already gone; I can't lose her, too. I can't lose her, too… I can't…_

And it's because of this fear that he is hanging on desperately to her, clutching her shoulders, arms hooked under her arm pits, chin pressed down into the crook of her neck, a bit to hard for her liking.

But she doesn't say anything.

It's because she is afraid.

She's afraid of losing him.

_I can't lose him, too…_

And it's because of this fear that she is returning his embrace, fingers laced in his hair, whispering incoherent nonsense in his ear.

"I won't go… I won't go…"

_You're not going to lose me._


	4. Shivers

And on the fourth chapter, God said... "Let there be reviews!" And there were reviews.

* * *

It was cold out. That was Sakura's excuse.

She had left her own bed roll and padded over to his because it was cold out.

She had silently, cautiously peeled back Naruto's blanket and climbed into his sleeping bag next to him because it was cold out.

She was resting her head against his shoulder and trailing her hand up and down his bare chest because it was cold out.

Too bad it was seventy degrees, and there was a warm breeze blowing.

"Sakura-chan?"

_Shit_.

Naruto's voice was thick with drowsiness and he looked over at her groggily. She tensed.

"Oh, Naruto… I, er… I…" She couldn't think of what to say, and she was about ready to knock him out. If he mentioned it in the morning, she would just snort, look insulted, and say "in your dreams, idiot". Yamato and Sai would never suspect a thing. Damn, she was clever. Right as she was pulling her clenched fist back, he spoke.

"What? Are you cold or something?"

Yeah. That's what she was: cold. Everyone knew that being cold was an automatic invitation to sneak over to your best friend, who had became significantly more good looking (or _**HOT**_, as your cocky subconscious liked to call it, much to your dismay and embarrassment) and grope him. I mean, c'mon… It didn't mean you had feelings for your friend, did it? That was a normal thing to do if you were feeling a bit chilly on a beautiful, warm night, wasn't it?

_Wasn't it_?

_**Well, no, not really**_.

_Shut up_.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"What? Oh! Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm cold… Naruto." Unconsciously, she moved closer to him, wriggling under the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Sakura blushed a little at the contact. A moment later, the rise and fall of Naruto's chest and the sound of his breathing became steadier. She giggled to herself, still not believing that he had bought her "cold" story.

Without even thinking, she turned her head up and brought her lips close to his ear.

"You're so naive," She whispered, humor playing in her voice. Then, she flipped around to face away from him. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close and hugging her body against his. He spoke into the crook of her neck and his hot breath whistled down the exposed skin, sending chills down her spine. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're so clueless."


End file.
